


Unfair

by Xero_Sky



Series: The PPDC Grand World Tour [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Irresponsible smut, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xero_Sky/pseuds/Xero_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love springs eternal, Raleigh Becket and Chuck Hansen have zero impulse control, and Marshal Hansen has just about had enough of that shit.</p><p>An unexpected sequel to "Swank". (I certainly didn't expect it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

The terrible truth is that Marshall Hercules Hansen is going to have to murder his only begotten son tonight.

It’s a pity, really. Good-looking kid, genius IQ, hell of a pilot, grew up to be a hero. He’d spent the years between 15 and 21 being a prick most of the time, but there’d been a war on, after all. It was a bloody miracle he’d survived the whole thing, and it’s a damned shame that Herc’s going have to kill him now.

The truth is, Herc loves his kid with everything he’s got, as his son and as his co-pilot, the man he’d gone to war with all those years, trusting him with everything. Now, however, he has had enough. Way, way more than enough. He’s tired of babysitting.

Herc’s in full dress uniform, suffering from a near-fatal case of jetlag, standing in the security office of the posh hotel they’re currently staying at. On a big screen in front of him, live and uncensored, his idiot child and the world’s favorite Alaskan basket case can be seen fucking like monkeys in a hotel supply closet, totally unaware that there’s a security camera overhead.

“We started having silverware stolen, so we put the camera in about a month ago,” the hotel manager says. He sounds apologetic.

On the other screens, Herc can see people arriving for the banquet tonight, dressed up for the paparazzi outside. There are enough celebrities and famous people out there to make the press happy, even though the jaeger pilots themselves were snuck into the hotel this morning in laundry vans. It’s a star-studded affair, and Herc doesn’t know who the hell half of them are. Nevertheless, in half an hour Herc and the rest of the PPDC luminaries are supposed to be sitting down at a $10,000 per seat banquet with them. All of the pilots will be stiff and uncomfortable in their pressed, starched uniforms, because this is Los Angeles and LA has enough expensive suits – they want the military look, with as many medals as possible. Jaeger pilots are a rare breed these days, and there’s nothing like the real thing.

On the main monitor, two of the PPDC’s finest are now doing their damndest to wrinkle, crumple, and stain those uniforms with questionable fluids. 

Herc is tragically unsurprised by this. Increasingly drastic versions of this scenario have been going on at every stop of this goddamned tour since Chuck joined it in Seoul and true love sprang eternal between those two arseholes. They’d spent three months pining after each other while Chuck was in hospital, and since then they’ve been consummating their love on every goddamned flat surface they could find. 

The point of this tour is to promote the PPDC and get their funding and support back, not to give Raleigh and his son the chance to christen every major world city.

Unfortunately for everyone else, they are deeply conflicted about the whole thing. Oh, not about each other. If Herc had to guess, he’d say this was the real thing. It’s just that the idiots hadn’t been able to keep their lips off each other in Seoul, and pictures of that had gone worldwide in seconds. The press went mad, and are still going mad, stalking them at every step and harassing them for more tidbits on their “forbidden love”, “secret affair”, or “torrid love triangle”, depending on what the home audiences wanted. The love triangle was the worst, because in that bizarro universe Chuck was breaking up Raleigh and Mako’s true love, which led to Mako getting ambushed with questions about her broken heart. Then she would come tell Herc all about it and he’d have all three of them to deal with.

So the boys have been hiding, getting separate rooms for appearances, and then trying to sneak from one to the other. They aren’t the stealthiest people on earth, and the paparazzi have started laying in wait for them, which has led to things like today, when the two of them apparently saw an opportunity for some quality time and took it, everything else be damned.

He understands their plight. Neither of them has ever been in a serious relationship that didn’t involve jaegers somehow, and though they have experience with the press, they’ve rarely ever been grilled about something so sensitive. They’re still a bit raw from having expected to die at the Breach, and, for Chrissakes’, Chuck’s only 21. Herc’s sympathetic, but he’s also mortally tired of looking after them.

Experience tells him that tonight will not go well. The bastards will be late, and they will look like they’ve recently been fucking in a closet. There will be at least one major uniform malfunction, although Chuck’s finally learned to check that he’s zipped up before they arrive. They’ll be afterglowing obnoxiously at the whole room for at least an hour. Chuck will be unbearably smug, and Raleigh will _giggle_ the whole time, because apparently sex turns him into a mental 12 year old. Now there’s a disturbing thought. 

Upon reflection, maybe he should murder Raleigh too. Just to be sure.

Today may be a new low.

“My tech advisor here is gonna talk to you a bit while I take care of this, yeah? My apologies,” Herc tells the hotel manager, shaking his hand and looking him straight in the eye.

The man smiles nervously at him, but Colonel Park, now well versed in this procedure, slides smoothly into Herc’s place. She’s actually the commander of the PPDC security detail, and Herc has full faith that if there’s a recording of this anywhere, she’ll have extracted it from them by the time he gets down there and murders two of the world’s heroes.

It would probably be better if no one else had to see that.

He glances at the video again on his way out and is overwhelmed with gratitude that there’s no bloody sound.

 

*******

“Your dad is going to murder us,” Raleigh groans from underneath the hand Chuck has over his mouth.

“I told you,” Chuck pants, sounding aggrieved, “never to mention him during sex again. Now look what you’re gonna make me do.”

With that, a folded-up tie is jammed into Raleigh’s mouth, and Chuck goes back to making his boyfriend insane.

Raleigh yells at him through the silk gag anyway, because he physically cannot stay quiet when Chuck’s doing that thing with his tongue, and because none of this is fair. At all.

It’s not fair that he’s gonna die because Chuck thinks not getting laid for 48 hours is a human rights violation. It’s not fair that the fucker can do that thing with his tongue, or that he has the most sinful mouth in the history of man. It’s not fair that, after everything they’ve done for the world, they’re still stuck on this goddamned PR tour.

It’s not fair that –

“Jesus!” Despite the gag, that’s loud and clear.

“Nah, no chance Jesus was as good at this as I am,” Chuck says, looking up at him and smirking wickedly before going back to work.

Not _fair_.

Raleigh dick is slick from Chuck’s mouth and a bit of the lube he’d just happened to be carrying around in his dress blues – and seriously, what the fuck was up with that? – and he has one hand slowly, softly stroking him while the other is cupping his balls and bringing them up to his mouth one at a time so he can suck and lick at them. It’s a simple thing, but he’s so goddamned good at it that Raleigh’s legs are shaking, and he doesn’t even have to support himself on them. They’d thrown down an armful of linens right after blocking the door, and Raleigh is sprawled out on them. His pants and shoes have somehow disappeared, which is an accomplishment in the cramped space, and Chuck’s between his knees. Chuck’s in full uniform still, without even his pants opened, and god _damn_ , he’s beautiful. 

A slick finger starts rubbing across his hole, and Raleigh has had enough of the tie, thanks. He pulls it out of his mouth and even he is embarrassed by the high-pitched squeak he makes as Chuck starts working him open.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you fuck me in a closet.”

“My dick makes any place special, baby.”

“Too bad it’s not as big as your ego.”

“Wouldn’t be able to fit it through the door then, would I?” Chuck grins and gives him another finger before Raleigh catches hold of his collar and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s filthy and good and Raleigh’s pretty sure he could come just like this, but he refuses to.

“Goddamnit, fuck me,” he pants, and Chuck looks contemplative.

“Y’know, I could probably just keep doing this and—“

“Seriously? You’re denying me your dick?”

“The best things are worth waiting for, yeah?”

“No.” Raleigh looks outraged by the very idea. He scrambles with his legs, trying to get up, and Chuck cheats, taking advantage to move up so that his hips are snugged up tight between Raleigh’s thighs. He flops down and pins his lover in place with his body weight, then grins at him, bringing the dimples into play.

Christ, talk about _unfair_.

“I hate you,” he tells Chuck sincerely.

“But you love my dick,” Chuck beams at him.

“Not if you won’t use it!”

“Mmmn, so pushy…”

Raleigh grabs him by the face and pulls him forward until their noses are almost touching. “Either you fuck me, or I’m gonna tell your dad you’re the reason Max had toxic dog gas all week.”

“Oh, baby,” Chuck coos, “you say the sexiest things.”

“Not kidding, Hansen,” Raleigh says grimly, and his deep voice gives Chuck the shivers. "Feeding that dog Italian food should be a war crime."

“You won’t say anything,” Chuck decides, rolling his hips against him. “You’ll miss my dick too much when I’m dead.”

“By then it’ll have been so long I won’t remember what it’s –“

Another finger. Another squeak.

Chuck kisses him silent. Again and again, until he’s open, slick, and almost unhinged with lust, glaring at his lover and spoiling his act by making breathy little sounds that Chuck finds completely adorable. He’s not going to risk his life by admitting that, though.

Instead, he pulls back enough that he can get his pants down and start slicking himself up, grinning at Raleigh the whole time. Then he lines up and pushes in, and maybe it’s not the single sexy slide you see in porn, but he gets the job done and that sound Raleigh makes is nothing to do with dissatisfaction.

“Remember yet?” Chuck says, pulling out slow and going back deep. 

“I think –“ Raleigh gasps, “I think it’s coming back to me.”

“Maybe we better make sure, yeah?”

And here it is, easily the most unfair part about this whole goddamned thing, about this relationship or whatever the hell it is that’s swept in and overturned Raleigh’s entire life: Chuck Hansen is as good at fucking as he is at everything else he gives a damn about. The son-of-a-bitch is by far the best Raleigh’s ever had, and since there was a time in his life when he could have pretty much whoever he wanted, he knows what he’s talking about here. Chuck could probably get him off just by talking to him, if he could be convinced not to be an asshole about it. He’s not sure if Chuck knows that or not, although his ego probably tells him that every damned time Raleigh comes.

Chuck has a nearly perfect dick, and he knows how to use it, teasing Raleigh to insanity and then drilling him hard. He’s sweet and gentle, or then he’s dominating and filthy, and he moves along the spectrum with ease, reading Raleigh’s needs before the blond even knows he has them. Sex with Chuck is one of the most intense things Raleigh’s ever felt, whether it’s slow lovemaking or a cheerful fuck, and he loves being on his back, no matter whose dick is where, so he can watch Chuck take him apart.

He’s in so much trouble with this guy.

“How’s that, love? Remember what it’s like to be so wet and wide-open, spread out so you can take my cock? Remember how deep I can go?”

“Chuck –“ Raleigh manages, but the man’s not done yet.

“You love being underneath me, don’t you? Love taking everything I give you,” Chuck murmurs, and that low, husky voice makes him shudder.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Raleigh groans, because he’d like to take some time to enjoy this before Chuck’s voice makes him come all over himself.

And maybe it’s mercy that makes Chuck bend down to kiss him, but probably not, considering that he’s grinning like a shark. If there was ever any doubt that he knows what his voice does to Raleigh, it’s gone now.

“You like that?” Chuck murmurs against his mouth. His hips, blessedly, never stop moving, rolling against him heavily and hard. 

“Mmnnn, ha- hate it.”

“Really?” Chuck sits back on his knees so he can watch himself move in and out of Raleigh’s body, and that’s still just the best fucking thing in the world. The slick slide of his cock into yielding flesh, the way Raleigh’s thighs quiver, and the milky drops already scattered across Raleigh’s belly are things Chuck will never get enough of. “Because I could do this to you forever.”

Goddamn that voice, Raleigh thinks, and then he decides that turn about is fair play.

Raleigh smiles and runs his hand down to take tease his own cock, running his fingers up and down the slick hardness and closing his eyes as his fingertips glide over the damp head. “Maybe not forever,” he purrs. “You feel too good.”

“Yeah?” Chuck speeds up, breathless now, eyes fixed on Raleigh's hand.

“Fuck yeah,” Raleigh smiles slowly, stretching out underneath him, sliding hot skin together. He pulls his hips back, making the angle perfect, and starts stroking himself, more serious now, the fat head sliding in and out of his fist. “Hot and hard. You’re gonna wreck my ass, and I _fucking_ love it.”

Chuck feels like he’s burning, feels like the pressure is going to scald the flesh from his bones, and he couldn’t stop right now if the universe depended on it. He lost his grasp on the world outside of Raleigh the second he slid into him, and if he could just stay here, in this moment –

But the sound Raleigh makes when he comes, the look on his face… and he can’t stop himself, doesn’t want to. With a cry he comes inside his lover, his boyfriend, his Raleigh – he doesn’t care what they are to each other as long as they’re together, and loses his mind.

About a year later – he’s not sure his grasp of time and reality is all that great at the moment – the two of them are panting and sweating and grinning at each other like idiots. Chuck kisses Raleigh sweetly before sitting up and pulling out.

Chuck feels giddy, and he wonders if he’s somehow fallen in love. Maybe it’s some kind of miracle, because he’s pretty sure he isn’t the type that falls in love. The only people he’s ever loved are his mom and his dad and Max, and fuck you if you don’t think Max is a person.

But then here’s Raleigh, and he can’t seem to keep away from the bastard. He’s like… The simile escapes him, but the point still stands: he can’t get enough. Raleigh is necessary to his existence.

And isn’t _that_ a terrifying thought?

Except he thinks he kind of likes it.

Raleigh crosses his arms behind his head and smiles lazily at him. “What you thinking about?”

“How amazingly good I am at sex.”

“Eh, you’re okay,” Raleigh says thoughtfully.

Outraged, Chuck digs his fingers into Raleigh’s ribs, and, dear god, if the squeaks Raleigh made earlier were adorable, this one is ravishing. Raleigh hadn’t been an only child, though, and he’s an old hand at this game. It doesn’t take much at all to turn the tables on Chuck, pinning him to the floor and kneeling over him. The younger pilot scowls at him ferociously.

“Pretty okay,” Raleigh amends, and then cups Chuck’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply and tenderly, drawing it out until Chuck feels like he was glowing inside.

A moment later, there’s a polite knock on the door, and their little world explodes. The outside world rushes in. A world that includes things that are not them and this sweet drifting feeling. A world, Chuck suddenly realizes, in which there’s a security camera on the ceiling and boots outside the door.

“Fuck!” 

There’s a frantic, uncoordinated scramble to achieve clothing, and Raleigh can’t find his goddamn underwear and he’s only got one sock. Chuck nearly elbows him in the eye trying to find his tie, which turns out to have teeth marks and saliva on it. He silently brandishes it in front of Raleigh, who looks completely unrepentant.

“Boys,” Herc says pleasantly through the door, “if you’re not out of there in ten seconds, fully-dressed and ready to go, I’m afraid I’ll have to have you both executed. That’ll make Max sad. You don’t want to make Max sad, do you?”

Raleigh pales and pulls his pants up, buckling his belt and tucking his shirt in. 

When a Hansen breaks out the Max card, it’s time to hide your dick.

Chuck does up his tie at the speed of light, tucking it into his jacket. There’s a prominent, wet bite mark just below the knot. Raleigh thinks about telling him there’s lube staining the fly of his pants, but decides against it, hoping the long jacket will cover it. Most of it.

Fingers are run swiftly through hair in a mostly futile attempt to comb it, and they exchange glances before opening the door. They’re doomed.

An arm reaches through and hauls Chuck almost off his feet, dragging him forward until he’s nose to nose with Herc.

“Hello, son.”

*******

“You can’t do this!”

“The hell I can’t.”

Herc’s had way too much practice packing by now, and it hardly takes him a minute to finish up, tucking his shower kit into the one bag he’s taking with him. The rest of his gear is already stowed away, tagged to move with the rest of this travelling circus’ gear. Hopefully he’ll see it again, though it’s not going to break his heart if his dress uniforms go missing. 

“Marshal, this is a terrible idea,” Raleigh says, moving to intercept him. He’s all earnestness and soulful eyes, obviously trying to be the voice of reason.

“No, this is a great idea. Fucking in a hotel linen closet, _on camera_ , is a terrible idea. Time to learn the difference, boys.”

“Dad –“

“Don’t call me unless a new Breach opens up or one of you dies.”

Herc clips a leash onto Max’s collar. The dog is more than smart enough to know which side to pick in this, and he sits at Herc’s feet, tongue lolling out.

“What is this, revenge? We still showed up on time, didn’t we? Did the whole song and dance? Got pictures with the right people? Do you want us to break up, because if that-“

The look on Herc’s face prompts Raleigh to come up behind Chuck and clamp a hand over his mouth. Chuck bites him.

“This is me taking a whole week off for the first time in years, because babysitting the two of you has taken it right the fuck out of me. So you’re going to run this show until I get back. You’re going to get everyone to Lima, you’re going to charm the shit out of whoever they sic on you, and you’re going to get a room together so you can fuck like adults,” Herc pronounces, sounding like he’s delivering judgment from a mountaintop. “Max and I will meet you after Lima for the next stop.”

“But –“

“In twenty minutes this room’ll be full of people telling you what needs to be done next, so get your wits about you,” Herc says, slinging his bag over his shoulder and going to the door. “You and Raleigh and Mako are in charge, but you’re the senior Ranger, Chuck. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“This isn’t bloody fair!”

Herc doesn’t quite slam the door behind him, but he doesn’t quite not, either.

The silence he leaves behind is deafening.

“Fucking drama queen,” Chuck says finally, proving it runs in the family by flopping down dramatically on the bed.

“It’s not all bad,” Raleigh soothes, sitting next to him with considerably less flourish.

“How’s that? Between the three of us, we could start a bloody war by lunchtime.”

“Yeah, but between the two of us, we’ve got twenty minutes free until someone shows up.”

********

Forty-five minutes later, a completely swamped Mako Mori gets a call from Colonel Park. It’s hard to hear with the crowd of people who’ve turned up asking her questions, so she retreats to the bathroom. The security chief lays out all the details for her. There’s a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door of the Marshal’s room, the deadbolt is locked, and Rangers Hansen and Becket aren’t answering their phones. Hotel management can’t get past the deadbolt from outside. She wants permission to treat this as a possible hostage situation and break the door down, going in with a fully armed team.

Mako smiles. Both women know exactly what’s really going on in there.

“Do it.”


End file.
